Kesäkahvila
by LolitSan
Summary: Kesäloma alkaa ja Bella lähtee töihin kahvilaan, jonka hänen vanha ystävänsä omistaa. Pian kesän aikana kahvilassa alkaa kehittyä rakkautta. HETERO SPA/BEL-PAIRING


Uusi Hetalia-ficci alulle pitkästä aikaa. Tällä kertaa parituksena Espanja ja Belgia, eli hieman harvinaisempaa heteroa taas luvassa _Haaksirikkoutuneen_ jälkeen :3

Sarja ja hahmot kuuluvat** Hidekaz Himaruyalle.**

Hahmojen nimistä: **Belgia - Bella. Hollanti - Tim.**

~ Lukuja ei tule tiuhaan tahtiin (uskoakseni), mutta toivottavasti nautitte ~

* * *

Hunajan väriset hiukset ja turkoosin mekon helma hulmahtivat tuulen mukana kun juna kulki aseman ohi pysähtymättä. Vihreät silmät tutkailivat aikatauluja ilmoitustaulusta ja sormi selasi rivi kerrallaan päivän aikana meneviä kaukojunia. Alikulkutunnelin suunnasta kaikui puheensorina, ihmisten askeleet ja rullalaukkujen renkaista kuuluvat äänet. Kesäloma oli alkanut ja ihmisiä oli menossa minne mihinkin: jotkut lähtivät lomalle, toiset kesätöihin, toiset jäävät kotiin. Jotkut vielä jatkavat työntekoa ja loma alkaa heillä vasta myöhemmin. Suurin osa kutenkin odotti aina kesälomaa ja olivat iloisia sen alusta. Hetken päästä tuli merkkiääni kuulutukselle.

"Valitettavasti juna B-543 tulee viisitoista minuuttia myöhässä. Pyydämme matkustajia odottamaan raiteella kolme, kunnes..."

"Vai niin..." nuori tyttö huokaisi. Tämä nosti katseensa vieressä olevaan pitkään mieheen, jolla oli vaalea pystytukka.

"Haenko meille kahvit tai jotain siksi ajaksi?" pystytukkainen mies kysyi ilme värähtämättä. Pikkusiskon huulille levisi hymy.

"Minulle kaakaota."

Vanhempi kääntyi hakemaan mitä oli pyydetty. Aseman kahvila sijaitsi rakennuksen sisällä, mutta siellä ei näyttänyt olevan ruuhkaa tänään. Nuori nainen, Bella, istuuntui penkille ja veti keltaisen rullalaukun jalkojensa viereen. Tim oli aika siisti tyyppi Bellan mielestä, vaikka välit eivät olleetkaan kovin hyvät kun he olivat nuorempia. Vaikka tämä olikin hieman pihi ja juonikas isoveli, oli tässä romanttinen puolensakin. Hän piti paljon romanttisista runoista ja tulppaaneista. Ja loppujen lopuksi hän oli aika huolehtivainen isoveli. Vaikka he kaksi olivatkin hyvin erilaisia, uskoi Bella, että Timkin välitti siskostaan. Taas uusi kuullutus ja hetken päästä juna meni aseman ohi.

Bella saattoi jo aistia, että kaakao oli tulossa. Tim oli tulossa takaisin ostostensa kanssa. Hollantilaisella oli toisessa kädessään kupillinen kaakaota ja itselleen nuori mies oli ostanut Heineken-olutpullon. Vaikka oli kesä ja ulkona oli lämmin, mikään ei belgialaisen mielestä voittanut makean sokerista lämmintä kaakaota. Nainen kiitti veljeään kun sai kaakaokupin käsiinsä. Tim istuuntui siskonsa viereen pullo kädessä ja joi pienen kulauksen.

Asemalla kuulutettiin saapuvasta junasta, mutta se ei ollut se juna, mitä sisarukset odottivat. Ihmisen ympärillä kuulostivat iloisilta. Yksi ryhmä, niin lähellä kuitenkin että puheenaiheen kuuli, kuulosti erittäin innokkaalta ja iloiselta. Ryhmän ihmiset olivat odottaneet lomaa jo kauan ja vihdoinkin he olivat pääsemässä sellaiselle. He räpsivät toisistaan muutaman kuvan muistoksi ja nauroivat hölmöille ilmeilleen valokuvissa. Bellan kasvoille levisi hymy kuin tyytyväisellä kissalla. Hän pääsisi itse viettämään kesälomaansa uudessa kesätyöpaikassaan kahvilassa, jonka hänen vanha ystävänsä omisti. Hän ei ollut nähnyt ystäväänsä moneen vuoteen, mutta on välillä pitänyt jonkinlaista yhteyttä puhelimitse. Tästä kesästä tulisi paras kesä ikinä Bellan mielestä. Kesäloma ulkomailla ja lämpimässä.

"Kiitos kun tulit saattamaan tänne asti", Bella sanoi isoveljelleen. Tim ei kääntynyt katsomaan vaan päästi hymähdyksen, joka oli tarpeeksi riittävä vastaus. Tim ei puhunut paljoa verrattuna Bellaan, joka jaksaisi puhua pälpättää montakin tuntia. Itse asiassa Timkin piti keskusteluista, hän ei vain puhunut paljoa. Aivan kuin ihmisellä olisi rajoitettu määrä käyttää sanoja elämänsä aikana. Timille riitti, että oikea vastaus menee yksinkertaisesti perille. Sanoja ei saanut tuhlailla.

"Myöhässä oleva juna B-543 saapuu pian raiteelle kolme."

Perässä ilmoitettiin loputkin junat, jotka olivat saapumassa asemalle. Belgialainen joi nopeasti suklaisen makean kaakaonsa pois ja nousi penkiltä ylös putsaten samalla nopeasti mekkoaan. Tim nousi perässä. Bella katsoi suuntaan, josta junan pitäisi tulla. Ja sieltä se oli tulossakin. Nyt oli aika sanoa hyvästit. Sisarukset halasivat toisiaan.

"Kiitos vielä kerran", belgialainen sanoi iloisesti ja halasi kovin veljeään. Samalla juna jarrutteli raiteilla.

"Vai tuleeko ikävä jo ennen kuin pääset perille?" Bella arvasi kyllä, että Tim virnuili nokkelana.

"Eihän sen sinua hätkäyttäisikään, vaikka ikävöisinkin", Bella vastasi ja irtautui halauksesta jatkaen, "tulen kyllä käymään täällä vielä monta kertaa kesän aikana, jospa sinulle tulisikin ikävä."

"Katsotaan sitten", hollantilainen vastasi virnistäen.

Bellan kasvoille nousi taas samanlainen hymy kuin kissoilla oli. Hän nappasi laukkunsa ja veti sen mukanaan perässä junaan. Hän heilautti kättänsä veljelleen ja toinen teki samoin, hymyn kanssa. Bella oli tyytyväinen ja meni etsimään paikkaansa vaunusta. Kaiken ikäisiä ja näköisiä ihmisiä istui junassa. Oikea paikka löytyi pian ja belgialainen nosti keskikokoisen rullalaukkunsa penkkien yläpuolella olevaan ylähyllyyn ja istuuntui. Vastapäätä istui vanhahko rouvashenkilö, joka kutoi jotain värikkäällä langalla ja puikoilla. Tämä huomasi nuoren naisen ja tervehti tätä hollannin kielellä. Punaisten silmälasien takaa vanhuksen kasvot säteilivät iloa ja lämpöä. Bella hymyili ja vastasi ystävällisesti takaisin. Iäkäs nainen ei ollut tervehdyksenkään aikana lopettanut kutomista. Eri väriset silmukat hyppelivät puikosta toiselle ja loivat uusia riviä. Bella näki ikkunasta, kuinka hänen veljensä astui alikulkutunnelin portaikkoon, sinivalkoraidallinen huivi löysästi kaulallaan, vaikka lämmin kesä olikin jo alkanut.


End file.
